gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guest Grumps
Guest Grumps is a spin-off series of in which each episode features a special guest star playing and commentating alongside the Game Grumps. History Early in Game Grumps, Arin and Jon often talked about having guests on the show. At MAGFest 11, they announced that they would be having their first guest on the channel, Grant Kirkhope. Grant later appeared in the first episode of Guest Grumps. Following the first episode, and later Jon's departure from the channel, Guest Grumps went on a long hiatus. Arin and Danny discussed bringing back Guest Grumps, but its return was delayed for multiple reasons. Originally, when Game Grumps was recorded in Arin's house in the original Grump Room, they wanted to get a new couch before inviting a guest over. After moving into the Grump Office, the biggest factor delaying new Guest Grumps episodes was scheduling issues with the guests. In that time Grumpcade was introduced, which seemed to serve as a more casual replacement where they could invite friends of the show to play games every now and again. More than three years after the first episode of Guest Grumps, the second episode was finally uploaded on April 18, 2016, featuring Steve-O. On April 24th 2016, they uploaded the third episode, featuring Jacob Anderson, also known as Raleigh Ritchie. Format The format of Guest Grumps varies from episode to episode. The first episode of Guest Grumps featuring the Game Grumps and their guest playing a variety of games in one video. However, the games are generally not the focus of the video, while instead the focus is on the Game Grumps interviewing the special guest. In the episode featuring Grant Kirkhope] they played games that Grant had composed for while he was working for Rare. When Steve-O was on the show, as he is not involved in the video game industry, the Grumps played a random game, based on Steve-O's request for "the most violent, demented, twisted, upsetting, offensive, the worst of the worst" game. For Jacob Anderson's episode, they played the Game of Thrones RPG and Mario Kart 64. Cast Game Grumps * Arin * Jon (formerly) * Danny Guests * Grant Kirkhope * Steve-O * Jacob Anderson Episodes Jon and Arin * Special Guest Grant Kirkhope (featuring Grant Kirkhope) ** Games played: Conker's Bad Fur Day, Banjo-Kazooie, GoldenEye 007, Donkey Kong 64 Danny and Arin * MadWorld with Special Guest Steve-O (featuring Steve-O) ** Games played: MadWorld * Game of Thrones & Mario Kart With Special Guest Jacob Anderson (featuring Jacob Anderson) ** Games played: Game of Thrones, Mario Kart 64 * Wheel of Fortune with Special Guest Jacob Anderson (featuring Jacob Anderson) ** Games played: Wheel of Fortune Gallery File:Guest Grumps Logo.png|Original Guest Grumps Logo File:Guest Grumps.png|Original Logo with Mystery Grump Head Trivia * The intro for the first episode was composed by Grant Kirkhope, the guest of that episode. Arin has stated that because Grant is a composer it made sense that he write his episode's theme music. Arin also speculated that each future guest would have their own personalized theme. Category:Series